エメラルドで、ルビーをカムズ With An Emerald, Comes A Ruby
by Deathblow88
Summary: SoMa Drabble series. When you have two devoted souls willing to fight for each other, you wind up with an amalgam of trouble. New: The strongest demon pays a visit in the form of one Maka Albarn, or E.M.A. GIVE ME PROMPTS, PLEASE!
1. Maka's Baby Incident

**A/N: Heyo Mayo! I'm starting up a Drabble series for everybody to enjoy. But for now, let's hit the highway before I start to bore you. The oneshot that stems this AU will pop up soon, so don't worry- you will have something to base this off of. And can someone please make a cover picture for me? Leave me a link in a review or a PM and I'll check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. That is Atsushi Okubou-sama's right and property. I do, however, own this AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part One: When You Leave Your Roommate Alone With Your Magic Cat**

* * *

A whistle. A whistle that meant trouble should you have been around a certain cat with a witch hat atop her head. Maka hid in her bedroom with the door locked to hide from Blair, knowing that she was the primary target. Recently, Blair had created a new spell that could help with aging- a telltale sign of pandemonium.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a signature poof on the other side of the door, meaning that she had changed to human form and was about to unlock the door. The blonde paled and shot for the coffin that she kept under her bed to hide in, but it was too late. Blair had the door open and grabbed the vampire's foot before she could climb in completely.

"Ah-ah-ah~. You won't be going anywhere, missy." Blair said with an evil chuckle that could even terrify _Stein_ of all people.

"W-what are you about to do?" Maka reluctantly questioned, seeing the evil smirk on the golden eyed woman's features. "Oh, just a little something-something. Don't worry, this will be painless."

Maka literally blanched at the word 'painless', knowing that she was really up to no good.

Yep.

Time to run for her life.

* * *

"Hey Maka, I'm back!" When Soul got no reply, he thought that she was asleep. But then again, she normally wouldn't sleep at 6:27 p.m..

 _'Something's_ off _...'_ Soul noted. Maka would normally walk to the door, thick tome in hand, and greet him with a jubilant, fanged smile that had his mind reeling. This time, however, she hadn't, and now he was starting to worry. Suddenly hearing a frustrated sigh coming from her room, he slowly crept forward and opened the door to find no trace of his vampire roommate before feeling a new weight on his feet. Looking down, he saw a smaller version of Maka glancing up at him.

Picking her up, he couldn't help but notice the similarities. The same annoyed facial expression with a fang poking out between her lips, the same face; everything about her just _screamed_ out "Maka Albarn". But Soul ignored it until she suddenly spoke.

"Will you put me down now? It doesn't help that I got shrunk into the size of a child, Soul." Said albino was taken aback. It didn't matter if he ignored his gut feeling, the toddler actually _WAS_ Maka! "Wait a minute, how did this even happen?!" Soul exclaimed, still not grasping the situation.

Maka huffed and started to glare at the cat behind him. _"Your cat happened."_ She growled. Blair shivered violently and scampered off before Maka could take a leap at her throat. Even as a toddler, she was still stronger than the average human. Her shoulder was proof enough of that.

* * *

"First off, what happened?" Soul questioned in worry. Maka sighed and began to explain everything, starting from three days ago to the current moment. "And I thought _I_ had a bad day today." Soul whistled. Maka pouted, wishing that he would take the current situation seriously.

Suddenly there was a strange gleam in his eyes, causing the vampire-turned-toddler to jump and shudder.

"What are you planning?" Maka asked, afraid to wonder what was going on through that white head of his.

Suddenly, he smirked, ruby eyes glistening in mischief. "Well, Maka, want to go for a nice, relaxing stroll? I'm sure that would relax your nerves." Soul asked, mischievous undertones in his voice that Maka wasn't sure about.

* * *

Apparently what Soul meant by "stroll", was really take her to her father's house and pick up some clothes for her to wear over the time that she'd be infantile.

"Sometimes I just hate you, Soul Evans." Maka grumbled with a death glare. Suddenly, they both heard a loud scream along the lines of 'Maka'. Said blonde was too scared to turn to her left, so she bolted out of harm's way and jumped into the nearest bushes, leaving Soul to take the damage instead.

"What the hell, old man?! I'm not your daughter!" Soul sputtered. Spirit turned his head around so many times over, he looked like a bobblehead. "Where is she then, Evans?"

"Simple- check the bushes." Soul nonchalantly replied.

 _'Crap! Soul, you idiot! I'm trying to AVOID him! Not spend time with him!'_ Maka thought, eyes wide in horror.

After getting what they needed from Spirit, they headed back to their apartment in hopes of going to sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning~_

Maka reached up for a blood packet from the refrigerator as her breakfast. Once she had it, however, Soul snatched it out of her hands (but not without an indignant 'HEY!) and offered his neck. Maka blushed thirty different shades of red. She knew the effects of biting someone and drinking their blood after that; ecstasy that caused any form of normal pleasure to pale in comparison.

"How does 'no' sound to you? Fine?" Maka refused. Soul's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Just take a drink, would you? It wouldn't hurt you." The albino said, not aware of the effects of being bitten.

Their arguing went on until Soul realized that they were going nowhere with it and pricked his thumb. He held it out to her, thinking that she'd accept the free drink of red.

Of course, she hadn't accepted it and instead pried the blood packet out of his tanned hands before promptly biting it. A soft slurp was left hanging in the air before there was nothing left inside. Soul was speechless enough you'd find a question mark right above his head. But before he could clean up his bloodied thumb, Maka leaned forwards and licked it off. Surprised, the albino retracted his thumb from the vampire's grasp.

"I prefer to drink the pack before I decide to bite someone. Keeps me from going crazy." Maka explained. Even though she was the size of a four year old, she still had her intellect and photographic memory. Taking a glance at the wall clock that hung by the door, Soul blanched as he sped to get dressed for the day.

Maka took that as her cue to get dressed as well, seeing that she was still in her old negligee. Once she was done, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Standing in her reflection was an ash blonde girl wearing a long sleeved shirt with a teal skirt and a red ribbon tied in a bow underneath the collar.

 _'I'll admit; it does feel nice to dress up once in a while.'_ Maka thought with a small, serene smile. Just then, as she walked out of the door of her room, Soul came out looking slightly jazzed up himself.

"Ready to go, Maka?" Soul asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, Maka realized what he was rushing for.

They were supposed to meet up with their friends/classmates in the park at 10:15.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm stopping here. The entire drabble was supposed to end at the point where Soul finds out that Vampire!Maka was turned into a four year old, but I decided to go a tad farther than that. Oh well.**

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	2. Baby Makes Three Part 1

**_Hunter Natsu Evans_**

* * *

"Soul?" Maka started. She had just found out something important, something that he needed to know. He _had_ to know-he was part of her newfound secret.

"Yeah?" Soul lazily replied. As of two weeks ago, Maka was acting weirdly. He'd usually be a total smartass, but he probably needed to know. They were Meister and Weapon, after all.

"What's your view on children?"

"They're not so bad. Why? Are you pregnant or something?"

Soul's face was white as his hair when Maka blushed and nodded. For a second it was unreadable, but the next he'd passed out from total shock.

He sprang back to life a few moments later before asking.

"Is it mine?"

Again, she nodded. Soul could not believe it. He was going to have a child, he realized. And it wasn't just his, it was Maka's child too. Suddenly grinning, he lifted the mother of his unborn child -he was going to be a father!- and spun her around. He kissed her lightly, pulling away with a snarky grin.

Maka knew the look in his eyes. It had only meant trouble up ahead later in the years they'd been partners. However, her father was _not_ going to be happy about this.

Oh well. What could go wrong?

* * *

This was just wrong on so many levels, Maka thought incredulously.

Apparently, Soul had already spilled the beans to Black*Star and now dumb and dumber were sharing a heartfelt bromigo hug that looked like it was made from refried beans.

"Congrats! You have finally become a man, Soul! Live well in the future!" Black*Star praised his albino partner in crime, crying the way that an overjoyed pariah would after meeting his dream woman.

Maka facepalmed. She didn't know how much more of this idiocy that she could take before she decided to kill them like lambs lead to slaughter. As if she'd read her thoughts, Tsubaki spoke, whispering so Black*Star wouldn't hear them.

"Wouldn't you also kill Soul? He's the father, isn't he?" Tsubaki questioned nervously. Maka nodded, face shadowed in embarrassment.

"I can't take anymore of this," Maka grumbled before seeing something decorated in elephants in her visage. "A baby journal?"

"For you and your baby to get to know one another! It wouldn't be that bad." Tsubaki said, reassuring the ashen blonde of the road ahead of her. Maka returned a smaller smile, grateful for having a friend like Tsubaki.

"Maybe you're right..." The ashen blonde said to her best friend.

* * *

 _Month Two~_

Maka was hunched over the toilet again, retching as Soul held her hair back. When she finished, she ushered her partner out of the bathroom so she could do her morning routine.

Once out, she made her way to the kitchen and decided to cook something; her partner could only cook leeks without over-boiling them.

After finishing the plates, she went to her room and plucked the baby journal out of her bag and began writing in it.

* * *

 _Dear baby,_

 _Hi! I can't wait to meet you! I hope you're warm._

 _My name is Maka Albarn, otherwise your mother. I'll tell you one thing that I hope you follow along with: Don't lose your way of life no matter the consequences. Your father would agree with me on that sentiment, don't you think? I can't wait to hold you. I wonder if you'll turn out to be a weapon, like your father, or a Meister like me._

 _Oh, I'm rambling. I still can't wait to meet you!_

 _Love, Mama._

* * *

Soul peered over her shoulder just as she stored the book away and gently touched her stomach.

"Got a suggestion for a name?" Soul asked.

"How about you choose a name for a girl and I choose the other?" Maka asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Part 1.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	3. The Demon's Will Shall Not Be Defeated

**A/N: Fairy Tail AU. E.N.D!Maka! You have been warned! Just so you know, Maka's appearance is based off of this:**

 **leons** **post/108667570256/end**

 **NOT MY PICTURE!**

 **Disclaimer: Read the Copyright Act of 1976.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was contemplating how to approach the book of E.M.A. They couldn't really think of anything to do but destroy the book or open it.

"I say we get rid of it." Black*Star sneered.

"We should open it first. It might tell us how to defeat E.M.A, you know." Kid interjected.

"What if E.M.A gets released?" Liz asked, shaking. "That thing is one of Medusa's demons, remember?!"

Patty frowned. For once, she was stuck and not so energetic. Black*Star sneered. He'd rather destroy the damn thing than open it. It wasn't worth his time.

"Soul? Your thoughts on this dilemma?" Kid asked. Tsubaki followed his gaze to where the white haired teen was perched up.

"Open it. Maka would want to know how to defeat E.M.A." He monotonously stated.

Kid nodded resolutely, thumb on the edge of the carefully made cover.

"So be it. If the only way to defeat E.M.A is by reading into her weakness, then let's do it." He said, opening the book.

He didn't know the danger under his nose until the catastrophe started.

* * *

Maka woke up with a jolt, clutching her head in pain.

Nygus and Sid were immediately alerted, jumping to her side.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Sid roared. The rest of the group came inside, having heard the shriek that came next. When Crona saw the open book in Kid's hands, he shuddered.

He knew what was happening.

Maka was awakening.

"...Oh, no..." Crona whispered. He backed away, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. "E.M.A is...E.M.A is..." He whispered frightfully.

Crona's mother had never told him about E.M.A, and what the book stood for.

But now, he did.

E.M.A stood for "Etherious Maka Albarn."

Maka lit up in flames, setting the room on fire. Maka was now transforming into her real, unsealed self.

* * *

Everyone was out safely. The infirmary was in smoke, wood turning into ashes.

"Maka..." Soul trailed off. She was still in there. She was in there with E.M.A!

A silhouette appeared from the shadows the smoke left, and everyone thought that it was Maka, but they realized the grave situation they were in when they saw a tattooed, scaly arm emerge and grab the rubble.

"E.M.A...My master's finest demon, has finally come back to life." Medusa stated from above them. She was perched on her tail on a nearby roof, which made her visible. Soul glared at the snake woman with hatred on his face.

"What the hell did you do, snake?!" He snarled.

Medusa gave her signature snakelike grin. "I did nothing. But your precious Dragon Slayer is the one who you should be asking. Or rather," She said, directing her grin to her son. "You should be asking my son behind you. He knows who E.M.A truly is."

At this, Crona shook. Soul and the rest directed his gaze to him.

"Well? Who's E.M.A?" Black*Star growled through gritted teeth.

"That won't be necessary, Black*Star." Maka's voice echoed from beside them.

Medusa cackled when she saw her creation. Or rather, Asura's.

Soul froze when he took in her appearance, along with everyone else.

"...M-maka? You mean that...you're E.M.A?" Tsubaki gasped out in horror.

Maka had horns sprouting from her head, resembling that of a dragon's. Her pupils had sharpened, and her ears had become far more prominent. There were flame patterned tattoos on her shoulders and arms, which had spread over her face to just below her eye. Her physical body hadn't changed much, but with her pupils, her eyes had tuned to the same shade of red as her jacket.

Medusa laughed. "Have you ever wondered what E.M.A stands for? It stands for 'Etherious Maka Albarn'!" She cackled. "Asura's greatest creation! Greater than you have ever faced!"

Everyone but Maka shook. But none more than Soul.

The woman he loved...

Maka Albarn, the Fire Dragon Slayer, the Salamander...

E.M.A...It all made sense.

And yet...she knew about it when she returned to the guild.

Maka was one of Asura's demons.

Maka was E.M.A.

Maka was who Tartaros said to be wary of.

And yet she turned a cold glare Medusa's way, giving her a look that promised death.

"The next time you see Asura..." Maka trailed off. She took a daring step in her direction. "...Tell him that he will fall." She finished. She had her book in her hands and promptly closed it, reverting her to her human form.

Medusa hissed in disappointment. "E.M.A..." She ground out through gritted teeth.

The others held shock on their faces.

A demon of Asura was defying him?

Asura's strongest?

"I may have been Asura's sister once upon a time...but I will never, under any circumstances refer to myself as his greatest creation. You can count on that, Medusa!" Maka declared. She held up a fist and held it up, her book clutched at her side.

Soul smirked. They still had her, even if she was a demon created by Asura.

Medusa slinked away, slipping into the shadows. She would be back for her one way or another.

"Etherious Maka Albarn...daughter of Kami and Spirit. The adoptive sister of Asura..." Medusa pondered. "She and my son will have hell to pay when the master hears of this. I will make sure of it."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! If anyone wants it continued, then tell me! Hey, I could also use a cover for this, too! It would be nice if someone drew one for me!**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
